butlerversefandomcom-20200213-history
Razor
Background Younger of the Costas brothers, Ramon Costas had always been Ernesto's shadow. Throughout his life Ernesto looked after his brother. When their father was executed after shooting a man during a robbery attempt, Ernesto looked out for them. When their mother died in a drug-related shootout with the cops, it was Ernesto who looked out for them. All through childhood, Ernesto would fight the bullies that picked on Ramon for having developed a somewhat submissive attitude the other kids refused to ignore. His attitude got him into more and more fights that Ernesto felt obligated to prevent - usually by beating the other guy so badly he would never pick on his brother again. This had a bonding effect on Ramon. He would tag along, eventually being accepted by Ernesto's highschool friends. It was Ernesto who first met and befriended Alex Vophang and his girlfriend. Ernesto in turn introduced his new friend to his little brother, which lead to the four of them hanging out regularly. When Billy Ray came into the picture, there was some initial hostility from Ernesto and Ramon, but they got over it when they found how loyal a friend Billy Ray could be. It was Alex who had the bright idea of robbing the pharmaceutical company, but it was Ernesto who went toe-to-toe with some of the soldiers guarding the place. It was Ernesto who grabbed the guy's gun and started firing, and it was Ernesto who punctured the storage tank, bathing the group in industrial chemicals. But it was Ramon who realized they could use their new abilities to take care of each other. Personality and Motivations Ramon is cocky son of a gun. After being the punching bag all his life, he views his powers as the ultimate revenge. He truly believes himself to be utterly invulnerable and it has changed his attitude toward bullies. He has now become that which he used to despise. Ramon has a tendency to agitate any situation. Assault once had to beat him into submission to get him to follow orders on one occasion and Razor hasn't done it again that bad in a long time. In his off-time, Ramon likes to cruise the bars and pick up women. He is utterly convinced that he is God's gift to the fairer sex. Quote "Go ahead. Take your best shot, hero... you can't touch me." Powers and Abilities Razor generates a field that produces razor thin angles of force that fluctuate in a fast vibrating succession, creating a slicing, saw type motion. This field allows Ramon to carve through virtually anything he touches and also protects him from damage. When his field is on, Ramon is convinced he's the next best thing to utterly invulnerable, and he might just be right. In addition to his force field, Ramon is a capable hand-to-hand fighter, and uses this skill in combination with the cutting edges of his field to best effect. Appearance A medium-sized hispanic man, with black hair and dark eyes. Ramon exercises to keep in shape - more for his own vanity than to keep in athletic trim. As he is yet to encounter a costume or set of clothing that survives the activation of his destructive force field, Ramon is reduced to being nude when he's using his powers. When not on the job, he dresses as stylishly as he can. Given his tastes, however, this usually means he dresses like the worst Hispanic drug-dealer stereotype imaginable. He's seen Scarface with Al Pacino one too many times, and it shows. Category:Characters Category:Energy Blasters Category:Mexican Characters Category:Hispanic Characters Category:Villains Category:Casual Killers Category:Mexican Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Male Villains